1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tightening wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new valve wrench for tightening a male adaptor onto a valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tightening wrenches is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,481 describes a device for tightening a nut to a bolt. Another type of tightening wrench is U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,327 having a wrench for tightening a nut securing a yoke of a yoke/universal joint assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,018 has a wrench providing a low torque ratcheting mode and a high torque non-ratcheting mode for tightening and loosening a fastener.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing the wrench to tighten around the male adaptor to ensure a secure fit between the wrench and the male adaptor.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a lever arm selectively engaging the male adaptor once the male adaptor is positioned in the bore to allow for the male adaptor to be secured in the bore.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new valve wrench that is able to lock onto the male adaptor to inhibit damage to the male adaptor when the male adaptor is tightened.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base member having a pair of opposing ends. Each of the ends of the base member has a bore. The bore of each of the ends extends through the base member whereby the bore of each of the ends is designed for receiving the male adaptor. The base member is designed for being gripped by a hand of the user when the user wishes to rotate the male adaptor with respect to the valve. Each of the ends of the base member has plurality of angled teeth. Each of the angled teeth inwardly extend from an interior surface of an associated one of the ends of the base member whereby the angled teeth are designed for engaging the male adaptor to preventing slipping of the base member with respect to the male adaptor when the base member is being used to rotate the male adaptor with respect to the valve.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.